Shuffle! Dating Game
by VampireGRose
Summary: This story has nothing to do with what has happened in the anime Shuffle. Instead I am making one story up for each of the Shuffle girls to go on a date with Rin. Review and choose which you want to have a "little more lemony time" with Rin later on!


**Shuffle! Dating Game: Kaede**

**Rating K: General Things**

**Pairings: Rin & Kaede**

**Note: Don't own anything of Shuffle**

**

* * *

**"Good morning Rin-kun!" Kaede said happily greeting the one she has lived with ever since she was young.  
Rin yawned and whipped his sleepy eyes. "Oh, good morning Kaede."

Kaede gasped, that was the first time she was ever called 'Kaede-chan,' usually it was just 'Kaede.' Kaede then smiled again sweetly, "I got breakfast ready for you."

Rin sat down at the table marveling at the various foods laid out for him. "Wow you've really out done yourself this time Kaede-chan!"  
Kaede giggled "Well I guess I got a little taken away with cooking..."

A few minutes passed and the once magnificent feast was now left in dirty pates. Kaede cleaned it up with the help of Primula. Then the three of them got their backpacks and headed to school.

After school was taken care of and saying goodbye to Sai, Asa, Nerine, and Primula who decided to have a sleepover at Sai's, Kaede and Rin walked back home. They didn't talk much at first, most likely just thinking about what happened at school today.

"Kaede-chan..." Rin finally said.

Kaede looked up "Y…yes Rin-kun?"

Rin looked up at the sky "Erm...I've noticed that other than school you really haven't been getting out of the house lately. So I was wondering...would you like to go for a bike ride or something into town?"

Kaede's eyes widened "Like a...like a date?"

Rin blinked, then chuckled blushing "I guess you could call it that..."

Kaede beamed "I...I would love to!"

The next morning which was a Saturday Kaede got up early as she usually did. She made breakfast and in only about a half an hour the table was covered in a feast like yesterday.

An hour or so later she woke Rin up who literally fell out of his bed spread.

He and Kaede finished to meal and went outside. They grabbed their bikes. Rin had a blue one and Kaede had a pink one which to them suited themselves well.

They rode into town and it was indeed a perfect spring day. Kaede was especially in high spirits, she now agreed to what Rin had said last night about being in the house for too long.

They went up and down Main Street dodging pedestrians and cars. At on point they stopped and got off their bikes to go across a cross walk.  
After getting back on their bikes Kaede spoke, "Hey Rin-kun?"

Rin looked at her with a smile "Yah?"

Kaede turned forward and giggled "Race you to the end!" and in almost a flash, Kaede was a few yards ahead of were Rin was sitting on his bike. He soon got into the act but was beaten by Kaede, though still happy for her, he chuckled and scratched the back of his head as she applauded herself.

They bought ice cream and ate for a bit on a bench, even sharing a bit of each others. A while passed and the sun was beginning to set over the mountains.

"Hey Kaede?" Rin asked.

Kaede turned to him; sparkles in her eyes made Rin's heart skip a beat. "Yes Rin-kun?"

"I want to show you something...Here get off your bike and onto mine."

Kaede's stomach felt like butterflies were fluttering around in it, but she did as Rin said.

"Now close your eyes." he said softly behind her.

Kaede's eyes shut closed and soon she felt herself moving and the wind was hitting her face.

"Now I want you to do this...take your hands off the handles.

Kaede hesitated.

"Trust me Kaede-chan."

The soft words of Rin encouraged Kaede to do so and she slowly felt her arms slip off the handle bars and straight out to her sides.

"Good...now open your eyes."

Kaede's eyes squinted open and she soon found herself feeling as if she was flying in the air. "I...I can't believe it...I'm…I'm flying!" Rin smiled and made another one of his chuckles.

They eventually stopped at a ledge overlooking the town. Kaede turned her head to meet Rin's gaze...Her face blushed and she wanted to turn around in embarrassment but somehow she couldn't.

"Rin-kun?" her eyes soon closed, along with Rin's. She moved her head forward and soon felt soft lips collide with hers. Rin and Kaede shared their first kiss ever, in the sunlight. They stayed like that till the sunset finally disappeared over the mountains.

* * *

Forgive me if it was so breif and short but if you guys **review **to say which girl you would like to have a **lemon **with Rin than I will be sure to write one up when I am done posting the rest of the harem girls. For now though I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
